


We Should Tell Him, We Should Tell Him

by irishfino



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, light humor, westwells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris and Harry discuss telling Joe about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                “We should tell my dad about us.”

                They’re in the lab. Harry is straightening up his work area after their latest afternoon delight.

                “No,” he replies immediately. Joe is sure to shoot him in the face.

                Iris sighs. “He probably already knows, he knew about me and Eddie.”

                There’s no circumstance where Harry wants to tell Joe about him and Iris. He’ll have to, of course, keeping secrets nearly got Iris killed, but he would rather not.

                “Is it juvenile of me not to want to?” he asks. He leans his butt against the table and crosses his arms.

                She laughs softly. “No. It’s perfectly adult and normal.” She moves to stand in front of him then wraps her arms around his torso. “Especially when you think my dad is going to shoot you.”

                “How did – of course you knew.” He chuckles and uncrosses his arms. He lifts his hands to her face and cups her head in his hands. “You wouldn’t bring it up if it weren’t important to you. We can tell him. With you as shield.”

                “He may try to ground me.”

                “It’s not as if you live with him.”

                “Alright,” she chuckled, “we’ll tell him. Together.”

                “Tell me what?” comes a voice from the door.

                Harry drops his hands and Iris jumps back as if Harry has burst into flames.

                “Shit,” Iris mutters under her breath.

                Shit indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris, Harrison, and Joe have a short talk.

                “This place needs several doorbells,” Harrison mumbles to himself. And locks. Lots of locks. That Patty girl was able to get into this place and shoot him far too easily for the base of operations for the damn Flash and crew.

                Iris elbows him in the gut. The message is clear: keep your comments to yourself or I’m not sure what my dad will do to you. He swallows a sigh. This is definitely the situation he wanted to avoid.

                “Hi daddy,” Iris says with a smile, “surprised to see you down here.”

                “Yeah, I got as much,” Joe replies. He doesn’t sound angry which indicates he’s pissed. Great.

                “Right.”

                Harrison isn’t a man to mince words. It’s time to stop beating around the very obvious bush and cut to the heart of the matter.

                “What did you come down here for?” he asks as he looks Joe in the eye.

                “Cisco’s having a movie night, wanted to invite you,” Joe says.

                Harrison nods. “I’ll be there.”

                “With Iris?”

                There it is. There’s the question dancing around the damn room. There’s the hint of fatherly anger at the very thought of Harrison Goddamn Wells even thinking about Iris in an intimate matter. There’s that slight hint of a secret kept being revealed and the hurt that comes with it.

                “Yes,” Iris says, straightening her back and lifting her chin. “We will be there.”

                Joe scoffs and shakes his head. Acceptance, at least for now.

                “Better tell Barry,” Joe says ominously. He leaves and leaves his words hanging in the air between Iris and Harry.

                “Yeah,” Iris says softly, “better tell Barry.”

                Dammit.


	3. The Very Short End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

                “Whatever makes you happy, Iris.”

                Barry had said it with such sincerity she almost believed the news hadn’t upset him. Oh, well. Maybe they would find each other eventually.

                As for movie night, it went off without a hitch. Cisco and Caitlin were clued into the relationship between Harry and Iris before the movie started. Cisco claimed to know all along (“I take out your trash, remember?”). Caitlin was a little shocked, but didn’t say much as she looked at Jay, shrugged, and gave him a shy smile.


End file.
